mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 3
The Black Mob is a criminal organization in Mafia III. History Background The Black Mob is run by Sammy Robinson and operates out of Delray Hollow. They run the Black Lottery racket there for the Marcano Crime Family, kicking up a share of the profits to them. The Black Lottery The Black Lottery was a numbers racket run by the Black Mob for Sal Marcano. They ran numbers on everything from the final price on the days stock market to the serial numbers on someones dollar bill. In essence it was a tax on the poor and desperate people in Delray Hollow, who were often strong armed into betting on it.Lincoln Clay Case Files It took peoples desire to better their situations with sudden riches and turned it into profits for the mob. The Haitian Problem There were many who didn't agree with the way Sammy Robinson ran things, or the hold the Black Mob had over the neighborhood. Working for the Marcano Family meant they were allied with those responsible for most of the Hollows problems to begin with. One such group were the Haitian Mob. The Haitians wanted Sammy and the Black Mob gone so Delray Hollow could be free of the Marcanos. In the fall of 1967 they began robbing folks in the neighborhood, taking money, jewelry, and whatever else they could use to finance their operations. Soon after that, they began going after the Black Lottery, disrupting the mobs main source of income. Before long, Sammy was broke and three months behind in his kickback to Marcano. The Heist In order to make good on the money owed to Sal Marcano, Sammy Robinson agreed to help him in his robbery of the Federal Reserve. Sammy agreed to let his sons Ellis Robinson and Lincoln Clay to take part in the heist. He sent his son Lincoln Clay to meet with Sal at his country club to discuss the plan. At the meeting, Sal is so impressed with how Lincoln dealt with the Haitian problem, he tells Lincoln that he wants him to take over Sammy's position as leader of the Black Mob and run Delray Hollow for him. Unable to do that to Sammy, Lincoln turns down this offer, but agrees to assist in the heist with whatever Sal needs. Downfall The heist is a success, earning Sammy a little over two million dollars from his cut. This is more than enough to repay his debt to Sal and keep them all set for life. As they celebrate their new wealth, Sal Marcano arrives with his son Giorgi and Ritchie Doucet to collect his cut of the money. After they all share a drink to their success, the Marcanos turn on them. Sammy, Ellis and Danny Burke are all killed and Lincoln is left for dead. They set the bar on fire as they leave, taking all of the money with them. The loss of their leadership was more than the organization could handle, and the Black Mob falls apart. After this, Giorgi Marcano places Ritchie Doucet and the Dixie Mafia in charge of Delray Hollow. Members *Sammy Robinson (boss, deceased) *Ellis Robinson (member, deceased) *Lincoln Clay (member, formerly) *Alcee Bennett (formerly) Trivia Information coming soon. Gallery Sammy Robinson.jpg|Sammy Robinson, Boss Ellis Robinson.jpg|Ellis Robinson, member Lincoln Clay.png|Lincoln Clay, member Alcee Bennett.png|Alcee Bennett, former member Category:Site Administration